Search engines can search large databases for information related to specified search queries. Users typically provide search queries through a search engine's graphical user interface (GUI). For example, a user may provide a search query term by entering text into a GUI textbox designated for receiving search queries in textual form. The user may type the query text into the textbox. Alternatively, the user may “copy” text from an application program and “paste” the text into the search engine's textbox. After the search engine receives the query in its textbox, it searches one or more databases for data containing the query term.
Although “pasting” can reduce the amount typing necessary for entering search query terms, pasting is typically limited to applications that offer selectable text. Additionally, pasting application text into a search engine textbox may require numerous keyboard and pointing device commands. For example, pasting text into a search engine text box may require users to 1) activate an application containing selectable text; 2) select text; 3) “copy” the text; 4) activate a search engine; and 5) paste the text into the search engine's query text box. Therefore, it would be useful to have methods and apparatus for providing search query terms to a search engine.